As the availability and use of computers and palm-sized electronic devices has increased, it has become common for documents to be transmitted and viewed electronically. With improving communication over infrastructures such as the Internet, there is a tremendous drive to provide enhanced services and content to the devices. Examples of services and content that may be provided are authored works, such as books or other textual material. Electronic distribution of text documents is both faster and cheaper than conventional distribution of paper copies. The same principle applies to non-textual content, such as audio and video: electronic distribution of such content is generally faster and cheaper than the delivery of such content on conventional media (e.g., magnetic tape or optical disk). However, the low cost and instantaneity of electronic distribution, in combination with the ease of copying electronic content, is at odds with the goal of controlled distribution in a manner that protects the rights of the owners of the distributed works.
Once an electronic document is transmitted to one party, it may be easily copied and distributed to others without authorization by the owner of rights in the electronic document or, often, without even the owner's knowledge. This type of illicit document distribution may deprive the author or content provider of royalties and/or income. A-problem with many present delivery schemes is that they may make no provisions for protecting ownership rights. Other systems attempt to protect ownership rights, but however, are cumbersome and inflexible and make the viewing/reading of the authored works (or otherwise rendering the authored works, in the case of non-text content such as music, video, etc.) difficult for the purchaser.
Thus, in view of the above, there is a need for an improved digital rights management system that allows of delivery of electronic works to purchasers in a manner that protects ownership rights, while also being flexible and easy to use. There is also a need for the system that provides flexible levels of security protection and is operable on several client platforms such that electronic content may be viewed/rendered by its purchaser on each platform. The digital rights management system of the present invention advantageously provides solutions to the above problems which protect the intellectual property rights of content owners and allow for authors or other content owners to be compensated for their creative efforts, while ensuring that purchasers are not over-burdened by the protection mechanism.